hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Singapore (Tan Wen Qian)
(talk) 11:29, July 25, 2012 (UTC)175.156.237.28]] 10:56, July 25, 2012 (UTC)Singapore (Tan Wen Qian/陈文謙) is a fan-made character that represents the Republic of Singapore (新加坡共和国/Republik Singapura). As a small yet important and prestigious city-state that was once a thriving and precious British colony, and a poor country devastated by wars before becoming into one of the main, developed, wealthiest and lively business centers, trading ports and bustling cities, she is a 20 year-old young woman who is proud of her history and traditions, as well as her talents and skills. Her talents and skills include the ability to speak with fluency in several languages, knowledge and proficiency in mathematics, sciences, business, finance, diplomacy as well as talented in household chores and cooking delicious culinary cuisines ranging from the local Chinese, Malay and Indian to international European and Japanese dishes, accredited to her multi-cultural and racial background, and high standards in business, education and living. She is noted to be polite, formal, friendly, kind, considerate and knowledgeable yet calculative and ambitious perfectionist to ambitions to attain quality and good standards as well as achievements and rewards. She is also disciplined and strict, and appreciative for everything. In addition, she is an optimistic realist, who believes that everything has both good and bad causes, and acts accordingly to her surrounding situation which she does in order to defend her sovereignty and status. However, when in freetime, she tends to be casual, carefree, cheerful and welcoming, a contrasting and different side to her usual self. She is also frugal. Her name, Wen Qian, means refined and modest, which is suitable for her current status as a wealthy, thriving city and her history. *Please do not edit. Reviews and comments welcomed. Thank you* History Born in the 12th century as a small child, she has been living with her surrounding siblings, who were Malaysia, Johore, Melaka, Brunei, Sabah, Sarawak and the Riau Islands along with several others who raised and taught her several valuable skills and talents. She was also dominated by the Srivijaya Empire and flourished as a trading port, and a rich, powerful city which later developed into a small kingdom. Due to being a trading port and city from young, she was visited by several nations, notably China, who also raised her along with her siblings, as well as India and Indonesia. However, she faced several invasions and wars from the nearby Thailand, then Siam and other empires who fought to control her and use her position as a trading port and city to flourish and thrive but was successfully defended by her siblings and herself. Eventually, during the Colonization Age, she was assaulted by Portugal who left her with severe burns and a scar, her thriving and wealthy kingdom destroyed and left with a small fishing village. It was rumored that Portugal did so to prevent her from being a rival in the dominance and flourishment in the trading routes with Melaka. Her modern history began when England discovered her with Sir Stamford Raffles, who has been searching for an ideal location which can dominate and control the trading routes as well as able to develop and flourish from the riches and trade with Melaka, who was dominated by Netherlands. Her fate was sealed when her Temenggong and the Sultan whom England recognised, signed a treaty allowing the British Empire to possess and develop the island, followed by the conclusion of the arguments between England and Netherlands who argued that she belonged to him indirectly, in the Anglo-Dutch Treaty, which Netherlands would inherit Indonesia, and England inheriting Malaysia and Singapore. She was developed and raised into a wealthy and developed trading port and city, and became popular with traders and people from China, Malaysia and Indonesia, and India as well as the Arabian and European countries. Malaysia and China also helped to raise her with England, and created the multi-racial and cultural community in Singapore. Singapore was not affected by World War One except for a few weeks when Germany sent the Emeden submarine from his territories in China to terrorize and assault trading ships, crippling her trade before the submarine was sunk by Australia. However, she began to face her darkest days when the Great Depression occured, along with the outbreak of World War Two which she was invaded and captured by Japan. Despite having resisted, argued and fought with Japan, she saw Japan as a mentor who taught her to defend her sovereignty and status through her own means, not by relying on others. Japan also treated her well although he remained strict and disciplined. After World War Two, she began to resist and argue with England, and demand for self-governance, and later independence. It was noted that England nearly cried when she joined Malaysia and her siblings. However, the time was short as her government and ideals were different and clashed with Malaysia until in August 9, 1965, Malaysia sadly asked her to leave and become a nation herself, which she did so with tears. Through her strict, disciplined and fierce yet caring Prime Minister, she became a thriving, wealthy and flourishing city and trading port with high and quality standards in living and business, from a third-world nation, which she took pride in. Appearance As a young woman in her twenties, she is a pretty and slim Chinese woman who has a pair of small eyes, lips and a straight nose accompanied by her long, black hair . She has a fair complex, and is tall and slim with height of 170 cm and weight of 45 kg. Unknown to others except for her siblings, she bears a small scar on her thigh, a symbol of the Japanese occupation during World War Two when she was hurt and depressed. Her usual, formal clothes consist of her being claded in white shirts, black blouses and black business jackets along with black stockings and high heels worn. She also carries a black handbag complete with a notebook, notes and schedules along with a watch. She also wears spectacles, and has her hair tied into a single pony tail. Her casual and freetime self, however, was dressed in a simple dress or a simple shirt complete with short pants/skirts, and carries a watch and a small, branded handbag. She also wears a necklace and sandals, and does not wear spectacles. Her hair was also not tied but hanging freely and comfortable around her back and shoulders, although occasionally, she has her hair tied in a single pony tail. She can also be dressed in her traditional Chinese costume, which consist of her white qipao complete with decorations and art of pink blossoms and flowers, and her hair hanging freely and comfortably around her back. Other than her qipao, she can be claded in another traditional Malay costume, which is the sarong kebaya, with its design and art resembling the ones worn by the stewardesses of Singapore Airlines. Finally, in her military uniform, she is dressed in her self-designed green, pixeled shirt and trousers, followed by a green cap/helmet complete with several leaves. She ties her hair into a bun, and carries her self-designed yet accurate and efficient SAR-21 rifle, along with grenades and knives. If not, she would be carrying a rod, which shows that she is serious and tolerant when it comes to defense and security. If not, she is also dressed in white shirts and trousers complete with gold buttons vertically arranged on her shirt, and wears a white officer cap along with a sword, which is her navy uniform. Her uniform also has gold tasels as well. Characteristics She is a polite, formal, friendly, kind, considerate and knowledgeable person who is also calculative and ambitious perfectionist who strives and aims to achieve the first place in everything. She is also strict, disciplined and appreciative for everything that she has. In addition, she is an optimistic realist who believes that everything has both good and bad causes, and acts accordingly to her surrounding situation, in order to protect and defend her sovereignty and status. However, in her freetime, she is casual, carefree, cheerful, friendly and kind person, which is a different and contrasting side to her usual, formal self. She is also conservative and reserved, and cannot tolerate pornography, nudity, flirting and even sex scandals. She is frugal and spends money to buy necessarities and goods for her own living, and saving money to prepare for situations that require her to use it, such as emergencies, fires and others. However, she also indulges in branded and luxurious goods and items, ranging from bags and shoes to electronics and computers. Due to her behaviour, she has several friends including Italy, Germany, Japan, South Korea, China, Taiwan, America, England, France, Spain, Russia, Malaysia, Indonesia, Thailand, Australia, New Zealand and even North Korea. Her only bad side was her lamenting and complaining which she does to express her disagreement and dissatisfaction. As of now, she laments about the fact that she became one of the most expensive cities to live in, and complains of the rise in food and beverage pricings, poor service and the hardships of examinations in schools. England used to quote her as 'young woman who acts like a grandmother', noting her quietness, politeness, warmth, wisdom and of course, her 'irritating and annoying' naggings and complains. Interests and Skills She is noted to be able to speak several languages fluently and easily, such as mainly English, Chinese, Malay, Tamil, Chinese dialects (such as Hokkien), as well as little Korean and Japanese, intelligent and talented in mathematics, sciences, business and finance as well as diplomatic affairs. She is also good in household chores and cooking delicious food, ranging from local Chinese, Malay and Indian dishes to international European, Japanese and Korean cuisine. She is also an accomplished gardener and sportswoman who has been involved in several sports including table tennis, badminton and swimming. Additionally, she is skilled in designing and technology as well. Her interests are mainly shopping, eating and fun activities including sports, reading and networking. She enjoys watching dramas and attends concerts, orchestras and art performances, gaming, as well as travelling to other countries. She would patronise and eat in local hawker centers, food courts and restaurants with occasional dining in European, Japanese and Korean restaurants. Meanwhile, she does shopping in her shopping districts such as Orchard Road, and enjoys shopping for clothes, luxuries and acessories as well as electronics. She is known for her famous bargaining skills, which she loves to bargain to the lowest price that she can afford. She also loves free items and samples. She also loves the Internet, which she often used to network on social and media sites, and to play games. Other than these, she often studies and research, and specializes in mathematics and sciences. Recently, she began to watch and enjoy Japanese animation and manga. Dislikes She hates pornography, nudity, flirting and even sex scandals due to her conservative and reserved nature, as well as dirt, rubbish and horrible food after she lived with England (This fact annoyed him a lot). She also hates invasions, wars and fights, due to having faced them several times, and has since trained and strengthened herself well and strong. She also disdains expensive and insufficient quality goods and neccessities, and does not like to spend money on luxurious and branded products even though she did buy and enjoy them during her free time and shopping. Trivia . Although she was born in the midst of the 12th century, her official birthday is August 9, 1965 which is the day of independence and the separation from Malaysia. . Due to the education standards, Singapore was knowledgeable and smart in several subjects notably, English, Mathematics and Sciences, as well as Mother Tongue (Chinese, Bahasa Melayu and Tamil) and Humanities. . Her diplomatic and business skills were part of her experience as a busy and wealthy trading port and were useful and important in establishing relations and agreements with other countries, along with her friendly and polite attitude. . She does not own a pet due to laws and regulations regarding the ownership of pets, and the inconvenience of having one. However, she seems to love dogs and cats, and often feeds and pets stray cats at her flat's void deck. . She once irritated and annoyed England with her speaking and writing of 'Singlish', in which England chided and lectured her on speaking and writing good and proper English, although he does not mind if Singapore continued her 'Singlish' only when casual and free. .Her bargaining skills and experience were seen as so great and magnificent that she can even persuade and convince traders, owners and sellers to sell their goods and merchandise at 'unexpectedly but amazingly low and discounted prices'. It was said that she can be on par with Netherlands in terms of bargaining and selling. .Her relationship with Malaysia does resemble the relationship between Belgium and Netherlands (Malaysia is still developing and flourishing like Netherlands did in the past, while Belgium and Singapore are rich and thiving countries.) Residence She lives at Ang Mo Kio, one of the heartland, largest and main residential districts in Singapore. This is in coincidence to the fact that the current Prime Minister, Lee Hsien Loong, is in charge of the administration of the constitutional district of Ang Mo Kio. Ang Mo Kio is also part of Central Singapore, and is close to Downtown Core, the 'capital city' of the city-state. Relations The Axis Powers- Italy (Italian Republic)- Singapore are good friends and partners with Italy. Both are friendly, considerate and kind towards each other, and have been trading partners in business. However, their friendship is not fully official and formal due to the flow of people and trade between them which have not reached a level for them to build embassies. Germany (Federal Republic of Germany)- Singapore and Germany have became friends and partners and are friendly and respectful towards each other. They are also working together as partners in business, finance and technology, especially in eco-friendly areas, and can be considered as rivals. Japan (Republic of Japan)- Singapore have one of the worst, and one of the best relationships with Japan. She was invaded and captured by Japan, and has tried to resist, argue and fight with him to achieve sovereignty and independence from his rule. Although Japan has been strict, disciplined and authoritian, he has also treated Singapore well, having taught her Japanese and ideals to defend her sovereignty and status through her own means, not by relying on others. Although he left her with a scar to remember the painful and tragic memories of World War Two, they developed good relations with each other later, being good friends and partners in business and trading. They are friendly and respectful towards each other, which Singapore admired him as a mentor. Japanese anime, manga and food are also popular in Singapore, especially among the teenagers. Japan also frequently visited Singapore due to her humid, tropical climate which he enjoys, such as going to the beach, swimming, golfing, eating and other luxuries. Japan is also a popular destination for Singaporean tourists. The Allies- America (United States of America)- Singapore and America are best friends and partners, and have been friendly, open and welcome towards each other. They are partners in trading and business as well as education, and have been together for several years. America's food and influences are also popular in Singapore, and Singapore has been a popular destination for American tourists due to the tropical, humid climate which he enjoyed going to the beach, swimming and eating along with sports. America also admired Singapore as an important trading port and city, while SIngapore viewed America as vital in maintaining peace and prosperity in the region as a major power and nation. Singapore hence, often supported America in his views and acts, although she also does not support him in any of his unnecssary acts in international stage. Only at one point that their relationship was turned into dislike was the Michael Fay Incident, which Michael Fay was canned and punished by the strict and disciplined Singapore for vandalism, which America opposed. However, the SIngapore embassy said that they have received popular reviews from Americans supporting the punishment. America and SIngapore briefly disliked each other for a while before their good relations resume. England (United Kingdom)- Having lived together during the colonial times, England and Singapore shared good and strong relationships and close bonds as mentor and student, due to having raised Singapore into a important, wealthy and thriving city and trading port from her ruins. He also taught Singapore business and finance, along with mathematics and sciences, and have often cared and doted on her since she was one of the most treasured locations of his British Empire. However, their relationships were unstable and complicated when Singapore began to resist, argued and protested for independence, which England, sadly granted her wishes. His depression was to the extent that he nearly broke down and cried. However, it appears that he has recovered, and accepts the fact. Their relations slowly developed and evolved into good and enjoyable relations with both being friendly, respectful and open towards each other. They have been partners in business, trading and military, and have signed several agreements and treaties such as the Five Powers Defense Agreement. Singapore also often approach and consult him on any important decisions on the international stage, which delighted England. Only one fact that annoyed England was that Singapore hated his cooking and food, and would often avoid his offers or in turn helped him to do so. France (Republic of France)- The two shared strong and good ties being friends and partners in business, finance, trading and technology. It appears that both respected each other as well, although it was strange since France would openly and freely exhibit his sexual behaviour. Russia (Federation of Russia)- Russia and Singapore are good and major friends and partners in business and trade, and have establish their friendship as far as in 1967 when Russia was known as the Soviet Union. They are noted to be on good and friendly terms, and have never disputed. Historical and Neighbouring Countries- Malaysia (Federation of Malaysia)- Singapore and Malaysia were siblings who have lived, educated and cared together by the states of Malaysia (namely Johor, Melaka, Selangor, Brunei and Sarawak) and England, before they were separated to see and experience the war and occupation when Japan conquered Malaysia and Singapore. After their separation, they decided to seek independence for the forming and governing of their own affairs, laws and policies, as well as sovereignty from England, in which Malaysia was granted after the states of Malaysia agreed on forming its main and single government to govern over the country's affairs and sovereignty. Singapore, however, was granted self-governance which left her unsatisfied and unhappy, and therefore, began to ask and requested for England to give her the independence and sovereignty, which England in the end, almost on the verge of breaking down into tears and entering depression, granted her wishes and requests out of care and concern. Singapore then joined Malaysia but later left when Malaysia decided to reject her with the conflicting and disagreement on ideals, views and laws. The disagreement and conflict continued to cause strains in the relationship between Singapore and Malaysia, who disputed on territorial, economic and societal issues. However, both countries enjoy good, calm and prosperous relations with each other, being on good and friendly terms, and both being the closest, largest and best partners in business, trading, education, health and tourism, as well as enjoying peace and prosperity through economic and financial agreements and investments, and peace through military alliances. Additionally, both countries are also the most visited and popular destinations for each other's people and travellers. At the same time, however, they are rivals in terms of economy and finance, as well as education, society and health through quality and good standards although they dismissed it as 'sibling-rivalry'. Malaysia also tried to govern and dominate the trading and travelling routes by building ports and encouraging investments, but however, has yet to succeed as merchants, traders and businesses perferred Singapore as the best and convenient place to do business. Indonesia (Republic of Indonesia)- Singapore and Indonesia were relatives during their times as children and youth when they were raised, cared and educated by the states of Malaysia and Indonesia. They were, however, separated when England and Netherlands met, discussed and agreed on settling their disputes with England taking Malaysia and Singapore (for trading) and Netherlands governing Indonesia (for resources). The two only met again during their times under the invasion and occuption by Japan, in which they enjoy good and happy times, chatting and sharing their ideas, cultures, religions and troubles, but they were once again separated when the war ended with the surrender and withdrawal of Japan. While Singapore and Malaysia wanted to attain independence and sovereignty through protests, demonstrations, discussions and requests, Indonesia was fighting and rebelling against Netherlands, who later gave up Indonesia and granted him freedom and sovereignty over his own government, society and affairs, leading to Indonesia being one of the first free nations in South East Asia. However, when Singapore and Indonesia met again, they were separated by the difference and conflict in ideals, views and government as well as territorial and social disputes between Malaysia and Indonesia, which caused Indonesia to reluctantly attack Malaysia and Singapore. Singapore was annoyed and frustrated by the attack, but later decided to reconcile, develop and maintain good, friendly and peaceful relations with Indonesia, which lasted for many years. As of now, Singapore and Indonesia are in good, friendly and peaceful terms, and enjoys each other's company and prosperity through economic and financial agreements, and peace through military alliances. Indonesia also became one of the most visited and popular attractions for Singapore. Thailand-